If They Were In Smash Bros
by WafflesThePancake
Summary: Creating Movesets for various characters that most likely will never be Smash Bros. But hey, a guy can dream right?


**Hi! This will feature a bunch of ideas I've had for Smash Bros characters that I think would work well in the actual game. I may or may not do requests, depends on my mood. I do have a lot of characters planned so I hope you all enjoy!**

Character #1: JonTron

Bio: JonTron is an YouTube game reviewer and is also one of the head honchos of the website NormalBoots. He's also a past member of the Let's Play channel "Game Grumps". In his reviews and during Game Grumps, Jon is a very loud and random person who's famous for his hilariously memorable moments. His moveset is based around these moments. In Smash Bros, Jon is armed with his pet birds Jaques and Spaghetti on his shoulders. His attacks are based around his various famous moments in JonTron and Game Grumps.

Entrance: Intro Song Walk - Jon walks into the battlefield as a shadow of images from various video games. This comes from the intro of his review videos.

Neutral Special: Pause Balls - Jon tosses a heavy metal ball in a straight line. Press B a second time while the ball is out to make the ball freeze in place. Press the button again to make it continue it's previous motion. This can be very good for grab and toss combos if you plan the situation accordingly. This comes from part 3 of the Game Grumps' Let's Play on Zelda: A Link to the Past when Jon and Arin sing about how the metal balls stop in the game when Link goes up and down stairs.

Side Special: The Broble - Jon whips out the Holy Broble to make sure it's okay. Opponents getting close to him are not okay, so the Holy Broble will flip them around like Mario's Cape. Certain projectiles are also not okay, so the Broble sends them back to the thrower. The Broble however accepts fire and electric based attacks, which will recover a little of Jon's help. This comes from the Takeshi's Challenge review where Jon checks with the Broble to see if it's okay to eat Mormons.

Up Special: Avian Allies - Jon's birds, Jaques and Spaghetti carry Jon as they fly upward. Using the directional buttons, Jon can move from left to right during flight. This works very similarly to Duck Hunt's up special, except that if you press A or B, Jaques will shoot a laser straight ahead.

Down Special: Cookin' Up a Nut - Jon whips out a frying pan and starts cooking roasted nuts. Stay in this state for 5 seconds and you'll recover 20% of health. Press A at any time during this state to make the nuts pop out of the frying pan. The nuts will fly in random directions in front of Jon as a quick but spiratic projectile. When the move is over, every nut popped will cost you 2% of health recovery. For instance if you popped 5 nuts, you'll only recover 10% of health. This move comes from Jon's Home Alone Games review where in the beginning of the video he starts cooking roasted nuts up for Christmas and they start popping after a while of cooking.

Final Smash: Ode to Jon - Jon will interrupt the fight to make a speech about how he's leaving Game Grumps. After his whole speech is over, every fighter will have their heartbroken. The closer Jon is to a character during the speech, the more damage the opponent will take. 40% being the maximum and 15% being the minimum. If Jon's is making direct contact with a person (like with Jigglypuff's Rest ability), the opponent will take constant damage until he/she is K.O.'d.

KO Sound 1 - "OOOOOO!" (Hercules Games review)

KO Sound 2 - "HOLY SHIT!" (Conan The Barbarian review)

Star KO - "Ohhhh Nooooooooo!" (Nuts and Bolts review)

Screen KO - "Fuck you!" (Space Ace review)

Up Taunt - *ECH!*

Side Taunt - "A'Bitch, shut ya mouth!" (Malkovic's Gaming Game Show)

Down Taunt - "I Aiiiiiiin't havin' that shit!" (Space Ace review)

Victory 1 - "Jon Wins..." *cough*

Victory 2 - *Holds up a paper with a 10 on it* "Ten." (Anti Drug Games)

Victory 3 - "I mean you could leave a complaint in the complaint box, but I don't check that shit!" (Kings Quest V)

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next Characters: Egoraptor, Dan Avidan.** **  
**


End file.
